Being An Older Brother
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: One-shot. Matsuno kembar pergi ke resort ski, dengan belajar meluncur di atas salju entah kenapa membuat tiga adik paling muda lebih mengerti kakak mereka... kurang lebih? Karena di luar dugaan, ketiga Matsuno kembar paling tua jago snowboarding! No BL, weird synopsis, just RnR!


**Hai semuanya, tebak siapa yang baru kelar nonton Osomatsu-san season 2? *plak**

 **Oke, fanfic ini tercipta dari sebuah fanart yang ada di pixiv, pengen menciptakan suatu momen dimana para adek-adek kembar mengagumi kakak-kakak kembar mereka**

 **Selamat menikmati**

 **Warning: OOC, no BLmatsu, typo**

 **Disclaimer: Akatsuka-sensei, pinjem Matsuno kembarnya sebentar *dilempar botol bir**

* * *

 **Being an Older Brother**

Sebenarnya status kakak ataupun adik seharusnya tidak berpengaruh untuk anak kembar. Apa artinya cuma lebih tua beberapa menit hingga beberapa jam dibanding saudara kembar yang lain? Tidak seperti hubungan saudara yang lain, hubungan anak kembar seharusnya sama rata, selevel, setimpal, _equal_ , tidak ada hubungannya dengan urutan lahir ataupun semacamnya.

Tapi itu cuma berlaku untuk kembar dua, untuk kembar lebih dari dua kadang agar bisa berfungsi lebih baik urutan lahir menjadi penting. Karena, lebih sulit untuk mengatur mereka bersama bila semuanya sama rata, butuh suatu tingkatan, butuh seseorang mengemban peran tertentu untuk mengatur mereka semua menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi bukan berarti Todomatsu senang menjadi anak paling bungsu dari kembar enam Matsuno.

"Semuanya! Lihat apa yang Nii-chan menangkan di undian pertokoan dekat rumah kita!" siapa lagi yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan' selain Osomatsu di rumah ini? Todomatsu dengan malas menatap kakak kembar tertuanya itu masuk ke rumah, melempar belanjaan wejangan ibu mereka ke sembarang arah, kemudian menunjukan sebuah tiket dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tiket gratis wisata ke gunung Akatsuma sekeluarga? Yang ada resort skinya itu?" tanya Choromatsu, memperhatikan baik-baik tiket yang ada di tangan Osomatsu.

"Iya, untuk tiga hari dua malam! Semuanya termasuk biaya penginapan sampai gratis peminjaman alat ski! Bagaimana? Nii-chan hebat kan?" Osomatsu menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan jarinya.

"Yakin itu bisa untu kita semua? Kita sekeluarga ada 8 orang lho, Osomatsu-niichan," komentar Todomatsu mengingatkan, nyatanya keluarga mereka jauh lebih besar dibanding kebanyakan keluarga pada umumnya di Jepang.

"Aku sudah tanya, tetap bisa kok katanya," kata Osomatsu. "Yah memang tidak ada cewek seksi berbikini seperti di pantai, tapi kan sayang kalau tidak dipakai, mumpung gratis, bagaimana?" tambahnya.

"Aku sih ikut saja," kata Choromatsu.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, _brother_ ," kata Karamatsu.

"Yeeeeiiii, wisata ski! _Hustle hustle! Muscle muscle!_ " seru Jyushimatsu.

"Aku juga ikut," kata Ichimatsu.

"Yah boleh lah," kata Todomatsu, meski sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik, tapi ia tidak mau tertinggal sendiri bila semua saudara-saudaranya ikut.

"Kalau begitu aku coba tanya Kaa-san dulu," kata Choromatsu, keluar dari kamar mereka.

Todomatsu segera membuka handphonenya untuk mencari tau tempat ski yang akan mereka datangi. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali keluarganya pergi wisata bersama, paling jauh hanya mejeng di pantai berusaha mencari mangsa para gadis-gadis cantik, tidak serius berwisata bersama.

Semoga mereka semua bisa menikmatinya nanti.

IoI

Meski kedua orang tua mereka menolak untuk ikut, dengan alasan mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain ski, akhirnya hanya mereka berenam yang pergi ke tempat restort ski tersebut.

Todomatsu melihat hotel tempat mereka menginap tidaklah besar, namun cukup bagus.

"Karena hotel penuh, kita hanya dapat satu kamar dengan double bed, tapi pihak hotel nanti akan memberi futon tambahan untuk kita, jadi kurasa tidak masalah," jelas Choromatsu yang mengurus _check in_ hotel mereka, sementara saudara-saudaranya lain hanya bermain-main di lobby.

"Tidak masalah, toh kita terbiasa tidur bersama di satu futon besar, nanti jan-ken-pon saja untuk menentukan siapa yang dapat _bed_ dan siapa yang dapat futon," kata Osomatsu.

"Aku tidur di _bed_ ," tandas Todomatsu tidak mau mendengarkan kakaknya, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar.

"Yang tidurnya paling banyak bergerak tidur di futon saja," timpal Ichimatsu.

"Lho… berarti… hei! Curang! Itu artinya aku dan Jyushimatsu dong!" seru Osomatsu, namun tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan.

" _Bed! Bed! Bed!_ " dengan caranya sendiri, meski senyuman merekah lebar, tampaknya Jyushimatsu pun tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Jyushimatsu~, biar aku saja yang tidur di futon, demi _my dear little brother_ ," kata Karamatsu. "Bukan begitu, Osomatsu?"

Osomatsu cemberut sedikit sambil menatap lirih Karamatsu. "Iya baiklah, Nii-chan mengalah untuk ini, tapi awas ya kalian nanti!"

Choromatsu membuka pintu kamar mereka. Mereka semua sempat tertegun sebelum buru-buru masuk khasnya anak kecil yang mendapat kamar baru. Kamar hotel ini lebih luas dibanding kamar mereka di rumah. Ada dua tempat tidur cukup besar yang tampaknya cukup ditempati dua orang dewasa untuk tiap tempat tidur. Ada kamar mandi dengan _shower_ dan _bathup_ cukup besar dan juga sebuah jendela kamar menghadap balkon yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar.

"Yei! _Bed! Bed Bed!_ " Jyushimatsu langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan melompat-lompat di atasnya.

"Uwaaah, pemandangannya bagus!" Todomatsu tersenyum cerah, untuk tiket wisata gratisan ternyata kamarnya lebih bagus dari yang ia duga. Meski akan lebih menyenangkan kalau mereka bisa mendapatkan lebih dari satu kamar, bahkan ketika wisata di luar pun mereka masih harus tidur sekamar. Namanya juga anak kembar, nasib mereka memang lebih sering seperti ini.

"Dan setidaknya masih ada cukup ruang juga untuk menggelar futon," tambah Choromatsu.

"Ayo semuanya, kita langsung pergi ke arena ski!" seru Osomatsu, melempar barang bawaannya ke pojok kamar kemudian langsung pergi ke luar kamar.

Saudara-saudaranya yang lain saling pandang. Kalau boleh jujur, Todomatsu merasa agak lelah karena pagi-pagi mereka sudah ke stasiun untuk naik kereta, tapi ia merasa kakak tertuanya itu ada benarnya juga. Masa' setelah pergi sejauh ini ia masih mau malas-malasan di kamar? Sepertinya saudara-saudaranya yang lain pun punya pikiran yang sama – kadang ia lupa kalau mereka semua memang anak kembar yang punya pola pikir cenderung sama – dan mengikuti pemimpin mereka ke arena ski.

IoI

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tempat peminjaman alat skinya cukup besar, dipenuhi banyak orang dengan banyak alat ski berbagai ukuran serta _snowboard_.

"Ah, aku mau pinjam _snowboard_ dengan ukuran … Oi Choromatsu, ukuran kita berapa ya?" tanya Osomatsu.

"Ukuran 9 kalau tidak salah, coba saja dulu," kata Choromatsu.

"Eh… Osomatsu-niisan mau pakai _snowboard_!?" Todomatsu cukup terkejut. Keluarga mereka, keluarga yang jarang berwisata bersama, apalagi ke tempat resort ski baru pertama kali ini, jadi ia tidak yakin ada anggota keluarganya yang jago jenis olahraga salju apapun.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" tanya Osomatsu, kini sibuk mencoba sepatu bot khusus untuk _snowboarding_ nya.

" _Excellent brother_ , aku juga mau pinjam _snowboard_ dengan ukuran yang sama," kata Karamatsu membuat Todomatsu semakin terkejut.

Choromatsu memandang kedua kakak tertuanya kemudian mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tambah dua lagi _snowboard_ ukurang 9 ya? Tunggu sebentar."

"Eeeeh… tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Memang menguasai _snowboard_ itu lebih mudah dibanding ski, tapi mempelajari ski lebih mudah daripada mempelajari ski!" seru Todomatsu, mencoba mencegah ketiga kakak tertuanya melakukan hal bodoh. Apalagi Choromatsu sampai ikut-ikutan, ia tidak mau menghabiskan sisa liburannya mengurus ketiga kakaknya yang kecelakaan karena terlalu besar kepala. Memang keenam kembar Matsuno semuanya jago olahraga – tidak ada pilihan lain, karena mereka terlalu sering bergulat dengan satu sama lain – tapi olahraga seperti ini membutuhkan skill, bukannya kekuatan.

"Tidak apa-apa Todomatsu, mencoba sekali-kali kan tidak masalah, kapan lagi coba?" kata Osomatsu, tampak puas karena sepatu bot maupun _snowboard_ miliknya sudah pas.

Todomatsu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sekarang menjadi bimbang, instingnya sebagai anak kembar mengatakan untuk mengikuti pilihan kakak-kakaknya, namun logikanya berkata untuk meminjam alat ski agar tidak terkesan bodoh di arena ski nanti.

"Aku pesan alat ski satu, ukuran 9," Ichimatsu sudah mendahuluinya rupanya.

"Ichimatsu-niisan pinjam alat ski?" tanya Todomatsu terkejut, ia kira Ichimatsu akan mengikuti ketiga kakak mereka.

"Iya, aku tahu _basic_ ski, terlalu merepotkan kalau aku harus belajar dulu untuk _snowboarding_ ," katanya dengan wajah datar.

Todomatsu mengangguk, memang sekolah mereka dulu sempat study tour ke arena ski dan kurang lebih mereka semua memiliki tahu caranya meluncur di atas papan ski.

"Aku juga pilih ski! Ski! Karena hanya tiga huruf, ski! Lebih mudah!" seru Jyushimatsu.

Todomatsu tidak yakin itu alasan yang tepat untuk memilih ski, tapi ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. "Aku juga pinjam alat ski, nomor 9."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tiga alat ski nomor 9 ya? Tunggu sebentar."

"Hooo… tiga adik-adik kita lebih memilih bermain ski rupanya," komentar Osomatsu, menyikut Choromatsu dan Karamatsu yang sedang memakai persiapan _snowboarding_ mereka.

"Biarkan saja, Osomatsu-niisan, ini semua kan terserah mereka," kata Choromatsu sambil mengencangkan sarung tangannya.

" _Yes,_ yang penting semuanya senang dan dapat menikmati tempat ski yang mempesona ini," timpal Karamatsu.

Todomatsu yang sedang mencoba alat ski miliknya hanya sedikit cemberut, perkataan Osomatsu membuatnya sadar kalau grup mereka terbelah menjadi dua, dan anehnya mengikuti urutan lahir mereka. Ia bukannya tidak mau mencoba hal yang lebih menantang, tapi tidak mau membuat dirinya kelihatan bodoh di luar sana.

"Bagaimana? Semuanya sudah siap? Ayo berangkat!" seru Osomatsu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Oke! Siap!" seru Jyushimatsu.

Todomatsu memutar matanya, ada kalanya di saat seperti ini kakaknya itu jadi seperti wali kelas saat _study tour_ saja.

IoI

Todomatsu mengakui, ia dan saudara-saudaranya kadang kekurangan akal sehat. _Boys being stupid_ secara singkat. Bukannya memilih arena ski yang lebih mudah untuk pemula, Osomatsu langsung memilih arena ski yang lebih sulit tanpa konsultasi dengan mereka terlebih dulu, arena ski dengan medan yang lebih sulit dan kebanyakan orang-orang yang ada di sana adalah professional.

Bukannya pemula macam mereka.

Apakah ini salah satu taktik bodoh kakaknya untuk menarik wanita-wanita? Bodoh sekali karena di tempat seperti ini jarang sekali ada wanita yang bisa dijadikan target mereka.

Todomatsu sedikit merasa resah di lift yang membawa mereka ke puncak arena ski. Ia mencoba mengingat terakhir kali ia bermain ski, saat… SMP? SMA? Ia tidak begitu ingat, ia hanya ingat ia bisa meluncur dan berhenti, kemampuannya sedang-sedang saja.

Mereka melompat turun di puncak arena ski. Dengan google dan topi mereka, hampir sulit mengenali satu sama lain kalau bukan karena warna mantel mereka.

"Sampai! Yei!" seru Jyushimatu.

"Kau senang sekali- eh… Jyushimatsu-niisan, kau pakai-" Todomatsu tidak bisa mengatakan kalimatnya sampai selesai karena Jyushimatsu sudah meluncur turun dalam kondisi terbalik.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"-papan ski terbalik…," tandas Todomatsu tercengang.

"JYUUSHIMATSUUU!" seru Karamatsu sangat dramatis, dan di luar dugaan Todomatsu, langsung meluncur turun mengejar saudara kembar mereka itu.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Dasar Jyushimatsu, bisa-bisanya dia… hahahahahaha!" sementara Osomatsu tertawa paling keras, sampai membungkuk-bungkuk.

"Berhenti tertawa bodoh! Ayo cepat kita susul mereka!" hardik Choromatsu, menarik mantel Osomatsu agar mau berdiri.

Todomatsu hanya tercengang melihat Osomatsu dan Choromatsu pun segera meluncur turun.

"JYUUUUUSSsshimatsuuuuuu!" ia mendengar teriakan Karamatsu dari kejauhan. Ketiga kakak tertua mereka itu ternyata bukan membuat tontonan bodoh dengan menjadi amatir dalam _snowboarding_ , tapi mereka bertiga meliuk dan meluncur dengan apik, mengejar Jyushimatsu yang sudah terjungkal dan berputar membentuk bola salju.

"Ayo kita juga turun!" hardik Ichimatsu membuat Todomatsu tersadar.

"Ah! Iya!" seru Todomatsu. Mereka berdua pun meluncur turun, Todomatsu sedikit gemetaran di atas papan ski, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga kakaknya yang seperti pemain _snowboarding_ professional.

"Uwaah, siapa mereka? Jago juga…," Todomatsu menncuri dengar komentar orang lain yang sedang meluncur di sekitar mereka.

Hati kecilnya sebagai adik mereka, merasa bangga, sesuatu yang sangat langka karena kakak-kakaknya sangat jarang sekali memiliki momen yang membanggakan.

IoI

"Jyushimatsu! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Choromatsu mendesah, mengurangi kecepatan _snowboarding_ nya sebelum berhenti di dekat Karamatsu dan Jyushimatsu. Kakak keduanya itu menarik Jyushimatsu terbebas dari bola salju. Ia pikir orang jatuh terguling sampai membentuk bola salju itu hanya ada di kartun saja, baru kali ini Choromatsu melihatnya secara langsung.

"Hahahaha… benar-benar… hahahaha…..," sementara Osomatsu juga berhenti di dekat mereka, rupanya sedari tadi masih belum bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jyushimatsu? Ada yang luka?" tanya Choromatsu dengan khawatir. Adiknya yang satu itu sangat tidak tahan dingin, meski sejauh ini tampaknya ia sangat antusias dengan wisata mereka tapi tetap saja…

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chromatsu-niisan, cuma pusing…," kata Jyushimatsu dengan senyum lebar. Choromatsu mendesah lega, kemudian memicing pada Osomatsu yang masih sibuk mengendalikan tawanya.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi…," tegur Choromatsu, membantu membersihkan serpihan salju dari sekujur badan adik kembarnya itu. Sementara Karamatsu mengambilkan peralatan ski Jyushimatsu yang tercecer.

"Fuh… tapi memang Jyushimatsu kita itu kuat, ya kan Jyushimacchan?" tanya Osomatsu yang tampaknya sudah lebih tenang, menghampiri mereka dan mengusap-usap kepala Jyushimatsu dengan agak kasar karena gemas.

"Ouh! Aku kuat! _Hustle-hustle! Muscle-muscle_!" seru Jyushimatsu, setidaknya membuat Choromatsu lebih lega.

"Oh! Itu Todomatsu dan Ichimatsu!" seru Karamatsu sambil mengembalikan peralatan ski pada Jyushimatsu.

"Kali ini pakai yang benar, jangan sampai terbalik lagi…," tegur Choromatsu, sambil mencuri pandang pada dua adiknya yang lain yang sedang meluncur turun.

Ichimatsu meluncur dengan cukup baik dan tenang, tapi Choromatsu bisa melihat tubuh Todomatsu yang terlalu kaku di atas papan ski.

"Oi…," serunya berusaha memberi peringatan karena ketika Ichimatsu sudah melambatkan kecepatan luncurnya, Todomatsu masih meluncur kencang ke arah mereka.

Tindakan paling tepat sebenarnya adalah menghindar dan membiarkan Todomatsu berhenti dengan sendirinya, tapi Osomatsu, seperti biasa kakaknya yang tertua itu memang bodoh, mengambil kuda-kuda dan mempersiapkan diri.

"Awas! Awas semuanya! Awas!" pekik Todomatsu, tapi Osomatsu berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dan menghentikan lajunya, sempat limbung dan hampir jatuh tapi berhasil menahannya dan menyeimbangkan diri.

"Uwaaah… Totty hati-hati," seru Osomatsu.

Jantung Choromatsu hampir copot melihatnya. Salah perhitungan sedikit, bisa terjadi hantaman mengerikan antara mereka berdua. Tapi ia tidak punya hati untuk memarahi Osomatsu yang gegabah, karena itu artinya ia juga harus memarahi Todomatsu yang juga masih tampak terlalu kaku di tangan Osomatsu.

"Te-terima kasih Osomatsu-niisan…," katanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Todomatsu?" tanya Karamatsu, menghampiri mereka juga.

Todomatsu sudah melepaskan diri dari tangan Osomatsu dan segera mengangguk.

"Kurasa arena yang ini terlalu sulit, ini semua karena kau yang langsung memilih arena yang susah!" Choromatsu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan omelannya dan menyikut kakak tertuanya.

"Owh! Habis… kupikir kan…," Osomatsu hanya cemberut tapi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita pindah ke arena pemula saja…," saran Ichimatsu, yang dari tadi tenang dan berdiri di samping Jyushimatsu.

"Eeeeh… tapi di sana ramai sekali… banyak anak-anak juga…," keluh Osomatsu yang kembali menuai sikutan dari Choromatsu.

"Ayo Todomatsu," kata Karamatsu pada adik mereka yang paling kecil itu. Todomatsu mengangguk kecil, sulit melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tertutup topi dan google.

"Kau ini lebih pengertian sedikit," gumam Choromatsu pada Osomatsu dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Yah habisnya…," jawab Osomatsu sedikit merajuk, tapi lagi-lagi tidak melanjutkannya.

Choromatsu memandang Todomatsu yang tampaknya masih canggung dan kaku di atas papan skinya, Jyushimatsu yang penuh dengan serpihan salju dan tampak tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, dan juga Ichimatsu yang tenang mengikuti mereka berdua.

Karamatsu meluncur ke arah mereka berdua.

Meski tertutup google tapi ketiga kakak tertua saling pandang satu sama lain dan memandang ketiga adik mereka lagi dengan tatapan agak khawatir, ya mungkin kecuali Osomatsu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," kata Osomatsu dengan wajah yang sangat yakin, jadi baik Choromatsu maupun Karamatsu hanya bisa diam dan berusaha percaya kata-katanya.

IoI

Kadang Choromatsu bisa kagum bagaimana mereka bisa begitu berbeda meski mereka semua kembar identik. Ia memandang Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu yang sedang terkapar di atas salju. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berdua bertabrakan, ataupun Jyushimatsu yang menabrak Todomatsu ataupun mereka bertiga sekaligus.

"Totty menolak bantuanku…," Karamatsu merajuk sambil menghampirinya. Choromatsu hanya mendesah, kadang adiknya yang termuda itu bisa keras kepala juga. Meski ia tidak seburuk Jyusimatsu, tapi jelas Todomatsu masih harus banyak belajar untuk bermain ski.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya karena kau sedang memakai _snowboarding_ sekarang," jelas Choromatsu.

"Oh iya! Argh! Seharusnya aku meminjam alat ski juga! Maafkan aku, _brother_!" seru Karamatsu.

Osomatsu berhenti meluncur ke dekat mereka.

"Oi, sudahlah… mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, kalau mereka bertiga bisa _survive_ di rumah, bergulat dengan kita sepanjang waktu, mereka juga bisa _survive_ dari ini," tegur Osomatsu sambil menarik googlenya ke atas.

"Iya sih…," gumam Choromatsu. Ia hanya merasa khawatir melihat ketiga adiknya tampak kesulitan di arena ski ini, sementara ia dan kakak-kakaknya sama sekali tidak ada masalah dalam meluncur di salju.

"Lama-lama juga mereka akan mahir sendiri, jadi… Ayo kita juga bersenang-senang!" seru Osomatsu, dengan jahilnya mendorong kedua adiknya dengan kencang hingga mereka meluncur turun.

"Osomatsu!" hardik Choromatsu yang dengan cepat mengendalikan _snowboarding_ nya sebelum menabrak orang lain.

Karamatsu sendiri sudah berhenti meluncur dan memegangi hatinya yang tampak seperti akan copot.

"HAHAHA KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA!" seru Osomatsu, dengan cepat meluncur turun melewati mereka berdua.

"AWAS KAU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

IoI

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Todomatsu kehilangan minat dengan arena ski. Pada akhirnya ia melepas papan skinya dan menyandarkannya di pinggir arena ski. Ia berusaha memperbaiki moodnya dengan mengambil banyak selfie dengan spot yang menarik.

Todomatsu harus mengakui kalau ia memang tidak pandai dengan olahraga apapun yang berhubungan dengan kata 'meluncur'. Ia mendesah tapi kemudian berusaha tersenyum manis untuk foto selfie lagi.

"Todomatsu!"

Puk!

"Ow! Jyushimatsu-niisan!" seru Todomatsu, terkejur karena tiba-tiba dilempar bola salju oleh kakaknya itu.

"Oooorryaaaaaa!" Jyushimatsu mendadak melemparkan begitu banyak bola salju ke arahnya sampai membuat Todomatsu harus berlindung di balik tiang lift arena ski.

"Gyaaaa!" pekik Todomatsu karena lemparan bola salju Jyushimatsu seperti senapan mesin.

"Urgh!" Ichimatsu juga sedang berlindur di bangku tempat duduk tak jauh darinya.

Begitu lemparan bolanya berkurang, Todomatsu segera membalas Jyushimatsu dengan lemparan bola salju, begitu pula Ichimatsu.

Kemudian Jyuushimatsu berputar, benar-benar berputar seperti angina topan dan menepis semua bola salju yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Eeeeeehhhh….!" Todomatsu tidak habis pikir dengan kakaknya yang bisa melawan logika itu.

"Ternyata memang berat melawan Jyushimatsu…," gumam Ichimatsu dengan wajah serius.

"Bagaimana ini komandan?" tanya Todomatsu, ikut tertarik ke permainan bodoh ini, ia segera melompat ikut berlindung bersama Ichimatsu dari lemparan mesin bola salju milik Jyushimatsu.

"Kau harus berlari berputar kadet, sementara aku akan menarik perhatiannya ke arah lain, kemudian kita akan menyergap ia bersama," kata Ichimatsu dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi, komandan itu artinya…!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja, kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Todomatsu mengangguk, sesuai rencana, Ichimatsu segera berlari dari tempat persembunyian mereka di balik bangku dan menarik perhatian Jyushimatsu yang melemparkan bola salju padanya dengan membabi buta.

Todomatsu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari berrputar menjauh kemudian berbelok dan menyergap Jyushimatsu.

"UWAAAHHH!" Jyushimatsu terkejut dan mereka pun berguling di atas salju bersama.

Kemudian Ichimatsu datang, membawa bola salju seukuran sepak bola dan melempatkannya ke arah Jyushimatsu.

"Yei! Kita berhasil menang, Ichimatsu-niisan!" seru Todomatsu. Ichimatsu menyerai sementara Jyushimatsu tertawa lepas.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengajak perang bola salju seperti ini, apakah mereka juga lelah bermain ski? Atau sadar kalau Todomatsu mulai kehilangan minat dengan wisata ini dan berusaha memperbaiki moodnya? Tapi yang jelas sudah lama Todomatsu tertawa lepas bersama dengan kedua kakaknya yang lebih muda.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi perut keroncongan yang cukup keras.

"Uuuh… aku lapar…," gumam Jyushimatsu.

"Iya, aku juga… sudah lewat jam makan siang…," komentar Todomatsu sambil melihat jam di handphonenya.

Ia mencari sosok ketiga kakak tertua yang ternyata masih belum lelah bermain _snowboarding_.

"Heeeeeiiiii! Niisan-tachi! Mau makan siang tidak?" seru Todomatsu dengan kencang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kakaknya yangmengenakan mantel warna hijau segera meluncur turun menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, kau benar… sudah waktunya makan siang ya…," gumam Choromatsu, kemudian menoleh melihat Karamatsu dan Osomatsu yang kali ini tampaknya sedang kejar-kejaran dan meninggalkan _snowboard_ mereka. Tampaknya Osomatsu memasukkan bola salju ke dalam mantel Karamatsu dan membuat kakak kedua itu kesal.

"OSOMATSUUU!" hardik Karamatsu dengan jengah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Choromatsu dan Todomatsu hanya memijit kepala mereka, kakak mereka yang paling tua itu kadang jahilnya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Sebaiknya kalian makan duluan saja, kami-"

"BRUK!"

"OI! Kau tidak perlu main kasar kan!?"

"Kau duluan yang mulai!"

"Argh! Dasar bocah-bocah itu!" seru Choromatsu, tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan segera berrbalik menghampiri kedua kakaknya yang paling tua. "Nanti kami akan menyusul, duluan saja!"

"Baiklah… fuh…," kata Todomatsu, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Choromatsu sedang melerai Karamatsu dan Osomatsu.

"Ayo makaaan!" seru Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu mengangguk dan Todomatsu akhirnya mengikuti mereka.

IoI

"Kenapa sih mereka bisa jago _snowboarding_? Tidak adil! Kita semua bukannya jarang ke arena ski ya?" seru Todomatsu dengan jengah, selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mandi ke pemandian besar yang ada di hotel. Meski di kamar mereka ada _bath up_ , pada akhirnya mereka terbiasa untuk mandi bersama, meski kali ini hanya grup tiga adik paling kecil.

Todomatsu terus memikirkannya seharian ini, kenapa ketiga kakaknya itu sangat mahir _snowboarding_ sementara sisa kembar Matsuno kesulitan untuk sekedar meluncur lurus di atas salju. Tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mereka sebagai seorang kakak kan? Meski rasanya terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan, karena mereka bertiga jarang sekali punya persamaan.

"Hm… karena skateboard!" seru Jyushimatsu.

"Skateboard?" tanya Todomatsu bingung.

"Kau ingat? Saat SMP mereka bertiga pernah kerajingan skateboard…," jelas Ichimatsu.

Ah, Todomatsu ingat itu. Pada masa itu, skateboard adalah sebuah permainan paling keren dan tentunya mereka semua ingin bisa menguasainya. Tapi, Osomatsu kemudian jatuh dan luka di lututnya sangat parah dan berdarah-darah membuat Todomatsu ketakutan dan menolak untuk bermain skateboard lagi. Jyushimatsu dan Ichimatsu pun akhirnya berhenti, tapi ketiga kakak tertua tetap terus bermain hingga mereka cukup mahir.

"Aku lebih suka baseball, _homerun_!" seru Jyushimatsu dengan lantang.

"Aku berhenti karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk terus bermain…," jelas Ichimatsu.

"Aku juga, apalagi mereka terus pulang dengan keadaan penuh luka, urgh…," timpal Todomatsu.

Aneh memang, ketika ketiga adiknya hilang minat, ketiga kakak tertua itu terus bermain hingga akhirnya cukup mahir. Sebenarnya Todomatsu tidak tahu patokan mahir soal skateboard, ia ingat Karamatsu bisa melalukan putaran di udara, maupun Osomatsu yang bisa meluncur menuruni tiang, bahkan Choromatsu sekalipun bisa memutar skateboardnya di udara. Tapi itu dulu sekali, pada akhirnya mereka pun hilang minat saat SMA.

"Skateboard dan _snowboard_ memang mirip sih… skateboard justru lebih susah…," gumam Todomatsu, akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban kenapa kakak-kakanya itu bisa meluncur seperti professional dibandingkan mereka yang seperti orang amatir.

"Aku tetap lebih suka baseball!" seru Jyushimatsu.

"Apa besok juga kita harus ke arena ski…?" gumam Todomatsu dengan lemas. Ia tidak begitu tertarik, ia terima saja kalau ada yang mengatakan ia payah karena menghindari sesuatu yang ia tidak kuasai, bukannya berusaha untuk menaklukakkannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, bermain ski cuma sekedar olahraga, di luar itu tidak bisa ski pun tidak mengancam nyawa jadi Todomatsu tidak begitu punya motivasi untuk mempelajarinya.

"Sepertinya ada semacam festival di desa dekat sini, makanya hotel penuh," kata Ichimatsu.

"Oh, benar kah!?" Todomatsu lebih semangat saat mendengarnya.

"Oh! Festival!"

Tapi Todomatsu segera terdiam, meski Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu tampaknya juga ingin pergi ke festival, tapi dari penampakan hari ini ketiga kakaknya tampak begitu menikmati arena ski. Apa mereka akan terbelah lagi besok?

IoI

"Uwaaah… berendam air hangat setelah bermain di salju itu memang yang tebaik!"

Osomatsu segera melemparkan dirinya ke futon setelah sampai di kamar. Choromatsu hanya mendengus dan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Karamatsu juga segera merebahkan diri di samping Osomatsu, tampak sama lelahnya.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Todomatsu, tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari handphonenya.

"Sudah, kalian juga sudah kan? Maaf ya, kami bermain di arena ski lama sekali," kata Choromatsu.

"Tidak perlu pakai minta maaf segala sih," timpal Todomatsu, suaranya terdengar lebih asam.

Choromatsu mendengus, sementara ia melihat Jyushimatsu dan Ichimatsu sedang menonton televisi sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Oh ya, besok rencana kita apa? Ada festival musim dingin di desa dekat sini…," kata Todomatsu, menutup handphonenya dan menatap Choromatsu dengan senyuman manis, yang Choromatsu kenali sebagai senyuman-Todomatsu-ketika-sedang-ada-maunya.

"Hm? Tentu saja ke arena ski lagi kan? Ada arena ski yang belum kita coba tadi," sahut Osomatsu dari futonnya, meski matanya tertutup tampaknya ia belum tertidur.

Wajah Todomatsu langsung tertekuk mendengarnya.

"Yah lagipula ke festival begitu, butuh uang untuk makan di stand dan sebagainya…, _my dearest little brother_ , sementara tempat area ski gratis…," timpal Karamatsu, dari nada bicaranya ia tampaknya sudah sangat mengantuk dan bicara dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Yah, besok masih hari kedua, masih sisa satu hari lagi, di tambah belum uang untuk tiket kereta-" tambah Choromatsu.

"Oh iya iya baiklah, aku mengerti, selamat tidur!" Todomatsu langsung berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya.

Choromatsu merasa tidak enak pada Todomatsu, ia melihat Jyushimatsu maupun Ichimatsu tampaknya tidak mau ikut campur untuk hal ini, dan urat di kepalanya hampir pecah melihat kedua kakaknya sudah tertidur lelap di atas futon mereka.

"URGH!"

"EGH!"

Jadi Choromatsu berjalan ke kasur dengan menginjak badan mereka berdua dengan kesal.

IoI

Todomatsu hanya diam masam di tempat peminjaman alat ski, matanya sedari tadi terpaku pada handphonenya sementara saudara-saudaranya yang lain sibuk meminjam alat.

"Todomatsu, ukuranmu 9 juga kan?"

Todomatsu hanya mendengus, mereka semua itu kembar dan postur tubuh mereka kurang lebih sama, meski ia lebih ramping bukan berarti ukuran sepatu mereka berbeda.

Ia masih kesal karena tidak bisa pergi ke festval hari ini. Memang benar mereka semua tidak punya banyak uang untuk pergi wisata ini dan biasanya saat pergi ke festival yang penuh dengan banyak stand, mereka akan menghabiskan sangat banyak uang. Tapi, bukan berarti Todomatsu tidak boleh kesal untuk hal itu. Ia tetap tidak begitu suka ski, kan masih ada kegiatan lainnya…

"Ini alat skimu, ayolah Totty, jangan ngambek begitu…," tegur Osomatsu, mengusap-usap kepalanya, yang justru membuat Todomatsu semakin jengah. Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk menghardiknya dengan kesal, tapi berhenti begitu melihat apa yang dibawa Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu-niisan tidak pakai _snowboard_ hari ini?" tanyanya melihat Osomatsu memakai peralatan ski.

"Oh? Aku sudah bosan, lagipula aku ingin mencoba ski hari ini, aku juga tidak begitu pandai untuk yang ini," kata Osomatsu dengan santai.

Todomatsu hanya diam dan mengambil alat skinya dari tangan Osomatsu.

Ia melihat Karamatsu dan Choromatsu pun memakai peralatan ski.

"Kita meluncur bersama, oke?" tanya Osomatsu.

"Huft, siapa yang mau? Choromatsu-niisan, meluncur bersamaku ya~"

"Eh? Oh, oke…," balas Choromatsu, tampak lega melihat mood Todomatsu sudah membaik.

"Eeeeehhh kenapa? Nii-chan salah apa? Kalau begitu, Ichimacchan, meluncur bersama Nii-chan ya…"

"Tidak mau, mati saja sana."

"EEEEEEHHH! JAHAAAT~"

IoI

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi dengan apik, ketiga kakak tertua itu berhasil membentuk kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari dua orang, Ichimatsu dengan Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu dengan Karamatsu dan Todomatsu dengan Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu memandang asam Osomatsu yang dengan lihai pula, membawanya sedikit jauh dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh begitu, Jyushimatsu dan Totty akan baik-baik saja," kata Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu tersentak, wajahnya dibalik google dan masker wajah memerah kontan. "Siapa yang-"

"Oh sudahlah Ichimatsu, aku tahu kau bisa meluncur di atas papan ski dengan baik, hek, aku yakin kau sebenarnya bisa _snowboarding_ juga kalau kau mau, tapi kau tidak mau membuat kedua adikmu semakin merasa inferior jadi kau memilih ski kan?" tanya Osomatsu.

Jika ditanya hal yang paling Ichimatsu benci dari Osomatsu, bukan adiksinya terhadap pachinko atau taruhan balap kuda, bukan juga kepayahannya menjadi seorang kakak, tapi justru kemampuannya membaca semua adiknya seperti buku terbuka.

Karena tidak tahu harus membalas apa, Ichimatsu segera pergi meluncur. Ia mendecak kesal karena Osomatsu bisa mengikutinya di belakang. Memang tampak terlihat, kali ini kakaknya tidak selihai itu dalam bermain ski, berbeda dengan _snowboard_ , tapi tetap bukan di kelas pemula.

"Ichimatsu, awas!"

Ichimatsu tidak begitu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya, jadi, ia tidak memperhatikan ada anak yang meluncur pelan ke arah ia akan meluncur. Ichimatsu tidak bisa berhenti dengan kecepatan ini dengan tepat waktu, tapi Osomatsu mendadak muncul dan menabraknya dari samping, membuat mereka terguling menghindari anak kecil itu.

"Urgh…"

"Owwwh…"

Ichimatsu perlahan bangkit, ia merasa agak lega karena saudara-saudaranya yang lain sibuk meluncur di kejauhan dan tak sadar tabrakan mereka ini.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke Osomatsu yang masih belum bangkit.

"Aaah… kau harus hati-hati Ichimatsu, ingat, kakakmu ini sudah tidak semuda dulu…," gumamnya.

"Kita seumur…," komentar Ichimatsu dengan lirih.

"Hahaha iya juga ya…," Osomatsu segera bangkit. Tampaknya ia juga baik-baik saja.

Ichimatsu membersihkan dirinya dari banyaknya serpihan salju di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah… aku paham sekarang kenapa kau kemarin sering sekali jatuh, soalnya kau selalu berseluncur dekan dengan Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu kan? Huft, berikan dirimu sedikit ruang, biasanya kau ini paling semangat menyendiri juga…," kata Osomatsu menepuk pundak Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu mendengus, ia tidak bisa menyangkal, tidak kepada Osomatsu yang bisa membacanya dengan baik, tapi juga tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

"Yah, mau apa lagi? Kau kan kakak juga… iya kan, 'Ichimatsu-niisan'?" goda Osomatsu, mengusap kepala Ichimatsu.

"Urgh, mati saja sana!"

"EEEEHHHH…."

IoI

"Nah begitu… lebih rileks, jangan terlalu tegang…"

Choromatsu mungkin bukan guru ski terbaik, kemampuannya meluncur dengan papan ski tidak sebaik dengan _snowboard_ , tapi ia bisa meluncur dengan baik, berbelok, berhenti, intinya ia jauh lebih baik dibanding Todomatsu. Dan berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang lain yang berisik, Choromatsu tidak akan mengejek Todomatsu habis-habisan atau memberi pujian tidak penting.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti…"

"Ski memang lebih sulit karena kau harus menggunakan kedua tangan dan juga kedua kakimu bisa diarahkan ke arah yang berbeda, tapi kalau cuma sekedar meluncur, lebih mudah kan?" tanya Choromatsu.

Todomatsu tersenyum kecil, ia teringat masa saat di sekolah, Choromatsu adalah orang yang ia hampiri bila kesulitan dalam pelajaran.

"Kurasa bermain ski juga lebih mudah bila tidak ada yang menabrakmu setiap menit," tambah Todomatsu, melihat Jyushimatsu dan Karamatsu di kejauhan.

"Hahaha… tepat sekali…," timpal Choromatsu. Todomatsu mengerti sekarang kenapa kakak-kakak mereka memecah mereka seperti ini.

"Huft…," Todomatsu merasa sedikit bodoh kenapa ia kemarin begitu kesal melihat ketiga kakaknya mahir memakai _snowboard_.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak… aku cuma berpikir, apa ada hubungannya menjadi kakak dengan mahir _snowboard_ atau skateboard? Aneh sih, sudah jelas tidak ada hubungannya tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya…," kata Todomatsu.

Choromatsu berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya sejenak sulit dibaca oleh Todomatsu.

"Mungkin karena kita bertiga keras kepala."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, kenapa ya aku mau belajar susah-susah naik skateboard? Jujur saja Todomatsu, aku tidak semahir itu di atas roda, Osomatsu-niisann mungkin mengalami jatuh paling parah, tapi aku yang paling sering jatuh."

Todomatsu terdiam mendengarnya, ia baru tahu soal hal itu.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak mau ketinggalan oleh Osomatsu-niisan dan Karamatsu-niisan? Ada benarnya juga, cuma… yah…"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Osomasu-niisan pernah bilang 'rasanya menyenangkan kalau adik-adik melihat kita dengan pandangan kagum' atau semacam itu? Hahaha…"

Kemudian wajah Choromatsu memerah dan ia buru-buru memakai googlenya untuk menutupinya.

Todomatsu tertegun di tempat.

Demi itu? Demi itu mereka semua penuh luka dan darah menguasai skateboard, cuma demi itu?

Todomatsu tidak yakin ia bisa mengerti, ia tidak punya adik. Ia rasa, sepertinya tidak sama meski kakak-kakaknya memujinya saat ia berhasil menguasai sesuatu.

Tapi yang jelas Todomatsu cukup merasa senang hari ini mereka mau menurunkan level mereka, bukan menjadi kakak yang dikagumi adik-adiknya, tapi sekedar kakak yang bersama dengan mereka.

"Ayo kita coba meluncur ke bawah, kau siap?"

"Baiklah… kalau nanti aku tidak bisa berhenti, Choromatsu-niisan tangkap aku ya…"

"Seperti Osomatsu-niisan kemarin? Cuma dia yang mau melakukan hal sebodoh dan seberbahaya itu, aku yakin kau bisa berhenti sendiri."

"Eeeeh…"

IoI

"Totty senang! Ichimatsu-niisan senang! Aku juga SENANG!"

"Hahaha syukurlah kalau begitu Jyushimatsu…"

Karamatu dan Jyushimatsu dengan terbaring di atas salju setelah bertubrukan kesekian kalinya. Untunglah Jyushimatsu itu kuat dan Karamatsu sudah terbiasa dengan luka, jadi mereka pun akhirnya terbiasa untuk hal ini.

"Ski sulit."

"Hm… mungkin, _brother_. Aku yakin kau bisa, tapi kalau kau mau berhenti aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Tidak… aku mau lanjut terus…," Jyushimatsu kembali bangkit, begitu pula dengan Karamatsu.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu merasa kau juga harus bisa main ski, demi kami Jyushimatsu. Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Karamatsu dengan wajah lebih teduh.

"Hm…," Jyushimatsu memasang wajah serius. Seserius yang Jysuhimatsu bisa.

"Kita memang kembar, tapi menjadi berbeda tidak ada masalah. Contohnya kau jago sekali main baseball, tapi kita semua tidak sejago dirimu, tidak masalah kan?" jelas Karamatsu lagi.

Jyushimatsu memandang Ichimatsu dari kejauhan. Ichimatsu bisa meluncur dengan baik, di luar dugaan. Atau memang kemarin Jyushimatsu yang terus menabraknya hingga Ichimatsu terlihat payah.

"Tidak, aku ingin bermain dengan semuanya… seperrti berrmain baseball, kalau bersama-sama lebih menyenangkan! _Homerun_!" seru Jyushimatsu dengan senyuman lebar.

Karamatsu tersenyum melihatnya kemudian segera berganti memasang wajah kerennya. "Baiklah my little Jyushimatsu, aku berjanji apapun yang tejadi akau akan mengajarimu bermain ski!"

"OOOH! Terima kasih Karamatsu-niisan!"

" _Anything for you, my brother_!"

Dan meski berulang kali jatuh, berulang kali gagal, penuh dengan keringat dan air mata dan tentu saja, dramatisasi dari Karamatsu, perlahan Jyushimatsu bisa meluncur tanpa terguling untuk lebih dari 20 detik.

"Oh kau hebat, _my brother_!"

"OOOH!"

"OOOHH! _MY LITTLE JYUSHIMATSU!_ "

Karena senang, Jyushimatsu memeluk erat Karamatsu yang segera meronta.

"Terima kasih, Karamatsu-niisan!"

"Jyushi! Sesak! Lepaskan!"

"Ah… maaf…," Jyushimatsu segera melepaskan Karamatsu. Ia kadang suka lupa dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Karamatsu segera mengambil napas, tapi kemudian tersenyum kembali pada adiknya.

"Kalau aku jago aku juga nanti bisa ski bersama Todomatsu dan Ichimatsu-niisan…," kata Jyushimatsu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Benar sekali…, mau coba lagi?" tanya Karamatsu.

"Mau!"

Jyushimatsu kembali meluncur dengan wajah yang menampilkan konsentrasi penuh. Karamatsu tersenyum melihatnya, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu bisa bermain ski pun tidak masalah. Seperti apapun Jyushimatsu, entah sadar atau tidak, ia adalah kakak yang baik untuk Todomatsu dan juga adik yang menyenangkan untuk mereka semua.

"Ooooh! Aku berhasil! Aku tidak jatuh!"

"Wooow, selamat!

Tapi Karamatsu yakin Jyushimatsu juga sudah tahu soal hal itu.

IoI

"Ahhh… pemandian terbuka memang yang terbaik…"

"Kupikir hari ini kita akan main ski lagi…"

"Kau bercanda? Nii-chan sudah tidak semuda dulu, badan rasanya sudah mulai sakit semua…"

"Kau ini! Kita semua itu seumuran tahu!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Osomatsu menatap langit biru di atas kepala mereka, kemudian menatap adik-adik mereka yang menikmati pemandian air panas terbuka dengan wajah yang rileks dan santai.

Ia senang bisa datang ke tempat ini, meski tidak ada mesin pachinko, meski tidak ada wanita seksi berbikini, tapi ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengan adik-adiknya dan itu sudah cukup menyenangkan baginya.

"Uwoooh! Ada monyeeet!"

"Apaaa!? Tidaaaakkk!"

"Monyetnya lucu…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau berendam bersama monyet!"

"Monyet juga perlu mendapatkan kenikmatan duniawi ini, oh _brother_."

"Mati saja sana."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Osomatsu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah adik-adiknya di sekitarnya. Dalam hati ia berharap mereka bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini lagi, nanti.

Ya nanti, kembali bersama-sama, seperti ini lagi.

 **End**

* * *

 **Jadinya panjang, dan kayak nggak ada intinya?**

 **Maaf-maaf… hahaha**

 **Silahkan review bila berkenan!**


End file.
